Loyalty is earned, not given
by JinKyojiro
Summary: A multi-part fic set after the events of Inazuma Eleven Go and the Holy Road championship, focusing on Ryuuzaki Ouji, Miyabino Reiichi, Mikado Haruma and Itsumi Kunihiko.


It was a cold evening, practice had just finished and Miyabino walked out from the locker room, he had just showered but it still felt as though he could feel the sweat on his face, freezing in the cold wind. It had been a hard practice session and he was looking forward to getting home and relaxing for the rest of the evening.

As he turned the corner his eyes caught sight of one of his former teammates, Ryuuzaki Ouji. He was leaning against the wall looking at his phone, and there were two girls near him who seemed to be attempting to talk to him, but he looked far from interested. Miyabino wasn't quite sure what to make of him, he knew that his family was very well off and that was the reason a lot of people viewed him as very popular, but nothing seemed to interest him, and since he (and the other SEEDs) had been kicked out of the soccer team, Ryuuzaki had grown even more distant.

The girls slowly seemed to give up and leave the blonde alone, Miyabino took a small sigh and decided he would at least try and make an effort, he walked over towards him, Ryuuzaki was a lot taller than him and towered well over him. Before he could even raise his hand to wave hello Ryuuzaki's eye that wasn't covered by his hair locked with Miyabino's, staring directly into his eye, Miyabino saw the Blonde's hair sway in the wind slightly but his face stayed completely still, just staring at him, feeling somewhat intimidated Miyabino took a gulp and regained his composure finally completing the wave he had came over to perform.

"H-Hey.. Ryuuzaki-senpai." Miyabino said with a certain sheepishness in his voice.

Ryuuzaki huffed a little and went back to his phone "What do you want? I'm not part of your stupid soccer team anymore."

Miyabino looked down at the floor, he had almost forgotten how condescending Ryuuzaki could be and he was beginning to wonder why he had bothered to make an effort in the first place.

"I was just... wondering how you were… the soccer club is pretty strange without you and the others around anymore… do you miss playing?"

The taller blonde glanced up from his phone once more giving a glare in the direction of the short silver-haired student. "I don't think that matters," he said with a sense of despair in his voice "I'm not allowed to play anymore, and that's that."

With that said Ryuuzaki pulled himself away from the wall and walked past the shorter student, making sure to bash against his shoulder along the way.

Miyabino winced a little and rubbed his shoulder.

"_Why did I bother…?"_

Ryuuzaki slowly made his way back to the room he had been staying in, he wasn't in a hurry to get back but Miyabino trying to pester him was somewhat awkward for him to deal with, during his time in the soccer club he had, much to his own surprise, began to develop some kind of feelings for him.

The more he tried to think and work things out in his head, the more his mind began to ache, feelings certainly were a pain it seemed.

It wouldn't do him any good to think about it after all, he had _another issue_ that demanded more immediate attention. He pushed the door to his room open to be greeted by his former captain from the soccer club Mikado Haruma.

Immediately Mikado's muscular scar-covered arm pushed against the door frame, before Ryuuzaki had even taken half a step inside, he was already trying to box him in.

"You're late" said the former captain.

Ryuuzaki said nothing and just glared to the side, trying anything to escape Mikado's gaze.

It seemed as though this had been going on for so long that he had almost forgotten how it happened, Mikado had bullied and blackmailed him and his other SEED teammate Itsumi into being his slaves.

Mikado grabbed Ryuuzaki's wrist and pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind him. Ryuuzaki shuddered as the door made a loud bang.

Mikado grinned to himself and pushed Ryuuzaki onto the bed, Ryuuzaki leaned his head back and kept a blank expression on his face, his eyes looked empty as he stared up at the ceiling, and his former captain began to climb over his body, pulling at his clothes and kissing and touching his bare skin, every move he made felt invasive and painful.

The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, he wished that something could stop this from happening, but he knew that nothing would come, this had been going on too long and he was shocked at how used to it he was becoming, he knew that the best way to deal with it was just to lie there and try and imagine his way out of it.

As his mind ran rampant, he began to think about all manner of things, anything to take him out of the situation, for some reason he found himself thinking about Miyabino and how cold he was to him earlier. A single tear dripped from his eye down the side of his face as his vision slowly faded to black.


End file.
